Amar y ser feliz
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Fue ella quien le mostró lo que significaba una verdadera familia. No simplemente un grupo de personas con el mismo apellido y dinero. Fue Jan Di quien le enseñó a amar./ Dedicación al foro "Como el aire que respiro: ¡Soulmates forever!"


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

* * *

><p>Dedicación: Para canciones del foro "Como el aire que respiro: ¡Soulmates forever!"<p>

Frase: Porque soy un estúpido no miro a nadie excepto a ti.

Pareja elegida: Jun Pyo x Jan Di.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amar y ser feliz<strong>_

* * *

><p>Acuérdese siempre de que la felicidad no se encuentra, pero se construye día a día. Anónimo.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Cómo sucedió?

Ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo de repente un día apareció ella, diferente a cualquiera y completamente dispuesta a ir en contra de su voluntad, poniendo de cabeza todo su mundo. No supo cómo ni porque, pero aquella chica gruñona y sin modales entró en su vida de una forma que no pudo predecir. Algo de ella le llamó su atención, no entendía que. ¿Tal vez el hecho de que era la primera en enfrentarle? ¿Qué no se desvivía por cumplir sus caprichos? ¿Qué no era hipócrita y siempre demostraba lo que sentía?

Geum Jan Di, así como su nombre lo indicaba era como la hierba salvaje, imposible de pisotear y desaparecer. Él se dio cuenta conforme fue tratándola, no importaba lo que le hacía, ella siempre salía a darle pelea sin callar nada. Y aunque al principio le molestó profundamente que hubiera alguien, sobre todo ella, que no hiciera lo que deseaba, con el tiempo la molestaba sólo para verla rabiar. Le encantaba verla hacer esos mohines furiosos, esos gestos exasperados y el modo en que brillaban sus ojos cada vez que comenzaba a gritarle.

La hacía más hermosa de una manera diferente. No resaltaba por su belleza magnifica como esas tantas chicas de cabezas huecas, o por el glamour de las niñas ricas de su mundo, tampoco por el dinero que poseía, pues era una simple tintorera. Ella destacaba por ser gritona, sin modales y peleonera. Ella destacaba por sí misma.

¿No tenía dinero?

Que importaba, a él le sobraba.

¿No tenía status?

El suyo era suficiente.

¿Qué no era inteligente?

Pues si pudo sobrevivir en Shinhwa con todas esas humillaciones y logró cambiarlo a él y sus amigos la inteligencia estaba de más.

¿Qué no era bonita?

Los que decían eso estaban ciegos, no podían apreciar el brillo de emoción de sus ojos cuando hablaba de lo que le gustaba, la forma particular en la que sus labios se curvaban al sonreír, su cabello corto y brillante que enmarcaba su pálido rostro, sus espesas pestañas, sus mejillas suaves...

Sus palabras aunque normalmente fueran transmitidos en gritos de exasperación, eran tantas cosas que le gustaba. Pero quería no sólo ser el responsable de sus quejas o sus gritos, quería más. Quería ser el causante de sus sonrisas, de su alegría, de su felicidad. Quería ofrecerle el mundo entero que era lo que merecía. Sin darse cuenta su encaprichamiento fue transformándose en amor verdadero. Jan Di fue la primera y única mujer a la que amó, no podía concebir su vida sin ella y por eso luchó. Luchó aunque hubo veces en que ese amor le lastimaba profundamente. Hubo momentos en que el rechazo de ella le destrozó el corazón, incluso llegó a querer rendirse.

Le amaba tanto que dolía, pero así funcionaba todo eso, no podía ser amor si no dolía.

Y fue feliz cuando ella finalmente le correspondió, porque su vida comenzó a tener verdadero sentido cuando ella ahora le sonreía a él, incluso cuando peleaban o discutían por cosas simples que al final siempre terminaban juntándoles. Porque fue ella quien le mostró lo que significaba una verdadera familia. No simplemente un grupo de personas con el mismo apellido y dinero.

Lo que ella le enseñó y le dio fue incomparable.

El amor, el cariño, la felicidad jamás serían comparadas con joyas, dinero o status.

Tenerla a su lado era como respirar, como ser libre y conocer el cielo mismo.

Te amo, Jun Pyo, eres…lo más importante en mi vida

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue lo que siempre deseó y cuando finalmente ella se los dijo supo lo que realmente era sentirse completo. A pesar de los muchos problemas que tuvieron con su madre, Jan Di supo afrentarlos y pudieron estar juntos.

…he empezado a necesitarte…me estoy volviendo una tonta

No pudo evitar reírse al recordar lo que le dijo aquella vez, después de la fallida boda con Jae Kyung o la chica mono como le bautizó. Y en ese preciso momento repetir aquellas palabras en su mente eran su consuelo por no verla en varios días, todo gracias a los preparativos para la boda. Si, finalmente tras seis años ellos se casarían por todo lo alto cabe decir, todo gracias a su madre, que insistía en que eso debía ser un gran suceso. Jan Di había demorado mucho en darle el sí, tuvo que esperar dos años completos desde su regreso de Estados Unidos, pero todo ese tiempo de espera sirvió para afianzar y reforzar todos aquellos sentimientos.

Se anudó la corbata y se puso el saco, recordando cada uno de aquellos momentos con ella, desde que la conoció hasta ese día, cada sonrisa, risa, lágrimas. Pues ese día marcaba el final de su lucha y el inicio de una nueva vida. Una nueva vida al lado de la mujer a la que amaba, con la que quería compartir su vida, y con la que veía un futuro prometedor, maravilloso y estupendo.

Así como Yi Jung y Ga Eul, que llevaban ya dos años de casados, esperando a su primer hijo.

Al final su lucha tenía resultados.

Salió de su habitación sonriente, saludando a todos y recibiendo las felicitaciones de su hermana por anticipado. Sus amigos estaban allí, como estuvieron toda su vida, en las buenas y en las malas. Hubo apenas unos gestos desapercibidos para los demás y pronto se encontraron en marcha hacia la iglesia. Reporteros y un sinfín de personas estaban presentes, pero a él no le importaba. Lo único importante era que estuvieran las personas que apreciaba.

Ji Hoo sonrió levemente desde su sitio, al lado de la eufórica Jae Kyung que había regresado exactamente para ese día.

Ga Eul agitó la mano de forma emocionada, Yi Jung sonrió de lado, haciendo un gesto.

Woo Bin junto con una joven con la que llevaba saliendo ya cierto tiempo también le saludó, alzando la mano.

Sus padres, sonrientes y su hermana también intentando disminuir su nerviosismo.

Intentaba no parecer demasiado aturdido, pero ese día era especial. Los invitados estaban todos en sus sitios, sus amigos con sus respectivas esposas o novias o acompañantes, y él estaba parado, a la espera de la llegada de Jan Di.

¿Cómo no estar nervioso?

_Jan Di sonrió tímidamente, algo poco común, pero mirando la camisa que llevaba puesta pues nadie podía culparla. De hecho era lo único que llevaba mientras se incorporaba en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosas. Jun Pyo sonrió mirándola. Los rayos del sol se colaban en el dormitorio que había sido testigo de su primera noche juntos en medio de la entrega de amor y pasión. _

— _¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó con las mejillas infladas y desviando la mirada sonrojada._

—_A ti, tonta —respondió sin perder la sonrisa._

— _¡Pues ya puedes ir desviando la mira…! —ella había volteado para gritarle eso, pero cortó en medio de su frase al ver como Jun Pyo se las había arreglado para arrodillarse en medio de la cama, alzando una cajita de terciopelo abierta, donde brillaba una bello y reluciente anillo._

_De vez en cuando le proponía matrimonio, ella siempre pedía más tiempo, pero era la primera vez, desde que regresó de EE. UU que volvía a mostrarle aquel anillo. La emoción la embargó completamente, pues esa vez, tras esa noche completamente especial para ambos, y con todas sus metas ya realizadas, decirle que no sería una tontería. Alzó las manos de forma temblorosa, con una sonrisa nerviosa y recibiendo finalmente el objeto que simbolizaría su unión._

_Al no escuchar una negativa él alzó la mirada y sonrió. Quitó el anillo de la cajita y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda._

—_Te amo, Geum Jan Di._

—_Yo también te amo, Goo Jun Pyo —respondió ella abrazándole y sonriendo emocionada._

_Completamente felices y seguros de aquello se besaron, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama._

La música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia comenzó a sonar y Jun Pyo volvió a la realidad. Tragó saliva y entonces pudo verla entrando del brazo de su padre.

Estaba preciosa. El vestido que alguna vez perteneciera a su madre, con nuevos cambios añadidos le quedaba perfecto, el moño elegante que dejaba algunos mechones ondeados cayendo sobre sus mejillas le daba un aire completamente femenino y resaltante.

Jan Di sonrió al verlo tan guapo como siempre, pero visiblemente nervioso. El día más importante de su vida al fin había llegado. Estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Su madre y su hermano sentados cerca de donde estaba Ga Eul y Yi Jung agitaron las manos emocionados y sollozando sonoramente. Su padre estaba casi en las mismas condiciones pero al menos se las arreglaba para ayudarle a llegar al lado de Jun Pyo. Todo lo ocurrido desde que lo conoció pasó ante sus ojos en esos escasos segundos, el sufrimiento, el dolor y finalmente la alegría y el amor. Luchar contra todos esos obstáculos para quedar con él, valieron la pena. No cabía de dicha incluso aunque no lo expresara con palabras.

Con Jun Pyo había aprendido a saber lo que era el amor y la necesidad de estar con alguien.

Porque de la misma forma en la que él no podía vivir sin ella, ella tampoco podía concebir una vida sin él, sin sus frases tontas, sin sus sonrisas, sin su arrogancia, sin su amor.

Lo necesitaba para sentirse completa.

Jun Pyo había sido quien le enseñó el cielo y al mismo tiempo quien le llevó de la mano a conocer el mismo infierno. Pero de no haber sido así jamás hubieran podido estar juntos, en una relación se necesita un equilibrio y la felicidad venía de la mano de la tristeza y para fortalecer una relación se tenía que conocer ambos sentimientos.

Tras la ceremonia, se dieron el sí, sellando su juramento con un beso ante los aplausos de todos.

Se separaron sonriendo radiantes, tomados de la mano.

—Ahora comienza nuestra nueva vida —rió Jan Di.

—Juntos.

—Así es, juntos —Jun Pyo levantó sus manos unidas y besó el dorso de la mano de ella —. No puedo prometerte que seremos felices para siempre, pero mientras viva lucharé porque así sea.

Jan Di sonrió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Ya soy feliz.

—_Porque soy un estúpido no miro a nadie excepto a ti_…y porque soy un estúpido también soy feliz. Tú me enseñaste a serlo, eres mi vida Jan Di.

La joven alzó la mirada con un brillo en los ojos, entrelazó su mano con la de él más fuertemente e hizo que él tocara su estomago.

—Nuestro amor ya tiene vida —simplemente dijo antes de que los abrazos de todos los separaran.

Jun Pyo apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear con sorpresa, y apartó a todos rápidamente alzándola en brazos y gritando con júbilo. Ahora si su vida y su felicidad se completaba gracias a Jan Di.

La felicidad no se encuentra de forma fácil, se debía construir a través de pesar, lágrimas y pruebas para ser dignos de poseerla, y ellos dos habían demostrado ser dignos de ella. Podían mirar el futuro con una sonrisa de paz y esperanza.

Ahora sólo quedaba vivir las consecuencias de su felicidad.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Aquí traigo mi one-shot para el reto, espero les haya gustado, es cortito pero me gusto mucho escribirlo. Jan Di y Jun Pyo también son una de mis parejas favoritas por su linda historia de amor, aparte de que son canon y eso lo hace mejor ^^_

_Ya di mi contribución, espero puedan guiarse y publicar pronto las suyas._

_Gracias de antemano por leer._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
